


Red Blood

by MichealRein



Series: Red Chara [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichealRein/pseuds/MichealRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans confronts Chara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is actually a lot worse than the other two, again mainly because I think the dialogue is awful. I think I probably made Sans too aggressive as well and showed him in a bad light. I'll probably change some stuff around later but I feel bad for not finishing this until now.

Frisk had just gone to sleep, joining Asriel in slumber. You could usually get to sleep well enough but right now you were just staring at the ceiling. The paint used on it had specks of glitter in it so it made you think of stars at night.

You think you're doing pretty well, it's been a few weeks since the monsters were freed and Frisk has started their 'official' Ambassador duties. An odd prospect, considering they're only like 10 years old, but with help from some of the more learned monsters they've been able to do things properly. You feel much more...normal, lately. You still look off compared to most other humans but you're trying to not let that bother you as much. Frisk changing their eyes probably helped that a bit. You already look so much like them it's odd for 'your' eyes to be filled with happiness.

You've started gardening again, and when Asgore comes over to visit he tells you about all the different kinds of flowers he's found and when they bloom and growing tips for them too. You thought about asking him how to grow buttercups but he'd probably take it the wrong way and think something was wrong. After talking to Frisk and Asriel about it you decided it'd be good to go back to your old hobbies, even though they still trigger some bad feelings and memories. You thought having some buttercups around just as normal flowers would maybe get rid of that response but maybe you'll wait on that for now.

 

After trying and failing to go to sleep for a half hour you grouchily get out of your bed and head to the kitchen to get some chocolate. You don't think it'll actually help you go to sleep but that's no reason to not go get some. You open the fridge and find one bar left. Grinning, you take it.

“Human.”

You jump and nearly lose your hold on your candy, turning around to see Sans staring at you. The shock was a small one and you regain your composure almost immediately.

“What, no whoopee cushion this time?”

Sans drops the 'serious' tone but his ever-present smile doesn't change. “i don't use repeat material too much, not too fond of it. it's kind of a pet peeve.”

He just keeps staring at you, so you start to eat the chocolate to have something to do. “What do you want Sans, you haven't exactly been a close companion to me.”

“sorry about that kiddo i just haven't had the time to. you seem to always be around frisk too so maybe i thought it'd get a bit crowded.”

He still hasn't said why he's here and it's starting to annoy you. His face never changes, it's the same dumb smile that he always has. You wish for a moment you could do something to get it off his face, but then you think of what Frisk would think and try to block the thought out of your head.

“Do you know what Asriel's name was for you, Sans? It's 'smiley trashbag'. I think it's pretty adequate.”

“i can't blame him, papyrus would probably say something similar.”

Sans sighs, or at least it looks like that's what he's doing, then speaks again.

“i've got a question of my own, kid. How many times have we had this conversation?”

You have no idea what he's talking about so it's your turn to stare at him.

“come on pal, it's been a few weeks by now. not that many timelines could have gotten this far, could they?”

You can feel a large weight fall into your gut and you try to avert your gaze as casually as possible. “I don't know what you're talking about, Sans.”

“oh buddy i think you do. i may not be able to remember much about them but i've been through quite a few go arounds. i've read alphys' documentation on souls and determination too, and then after we're finally free frisk shows up a few days later with you and the prince like you popped out of thin air.”

“i asked toriel and she said she doesn't know what happened to you two, just that frisk showed up with you in tow. i tried getting info out of alphys but she just avoided the questions.”

You, Frisk, and Asriel had all decided to try and hide the knowledge of the less than happy events surrounding you and Asriel since your deaths. Frisk had to give out some small details to Alphys to get her to help them with the resurrection but even she's mostly in the dark. The three of you had started to make a cover up story in case it was ever questioned but you could of left it on the backburner as time went on and you thought people wouldn't question it. You always though Sans knew more than he let on, but this is a bit more than you had anticipated. 

“After...after Asriel took my soul and was killed, his soul was sort of able to stick around because of mine. Then when Frisk came he was able to give us our bodies back.” You don't know exactly how much he knows so you try and tell the events without lying too much.

“well you're not that wrong, but i was talking more about the interim time period. all those kids that showed up before frisk. all those kids that asgore killed. i always wondered why they ended up killing monsters. sure some of them might be scared but I would figure at least one of them would figure it out. after six of them i had come up with a theory, what if they weren't the ones who wanted to kill the monsters? what if someone else was egging them on to slaughter mothers and fathers, sons and daughters and friends?”  
You're silent for a minute, trying to think of what to say.

“...Does it matter anymore? We're all on the surface and happy. Mom's happy, Dad's happy, Asriel's happy...Frisk's happy.”  
“yea buddy it's nice and all. my point is i'd like to keep it that way and not end up in the underground again. maybe in a few weeks you get real angry at someone, think you can just go back and mess with them.”

“And what are you going to do about it if I do.”

The half-eaten chocolate lay forgotten on the table as you try to think of where Toriel keeps the knives. 

“remember what i said to frisk during our little dinner at mettaton's place?”

“If you kill me I'll just reset. Isn't that what you want to stop?” You lie through your teeth, hoping Sans doesn't know enough about the specifics to buy into it.

“i don't even know if you can anymore, but if it does happen it's not like it'll be anything new.”

You see the SOUL that Alphys made for you appear in front of you, then before you can react Sans raises his left arm and you go flying into the kitchen wall. You groan in pain and try to get to your feet before your sent into the ceiling, then the floor. As you slam into the floor you manage to grab on to one of the drawers, ripping it out of the counter and sending cutlery everywhere. You grab the first knife you see and throw it straight at his head.

Sans sidesteps the knife and tosses you to the wall again. You manage to sit up but you're not sure what you should do next, you can feel blood on your clothes from some cut that you probably got when you went for the knife. A bone appears in your view and you see it zoom towards your head, though a loud shout from behind makes it lose its speed and direction.

Frisk is standing a few feet behind Sans, the knife you threw in their hands and Asriel standing a bit further behind. Their eyes are open wide in shock and anger; it's the first time you've ever seen Frisk angry and it's more than a bit unsettling.

“What the hell are you doing to Chara, Sans?!”

Sans lets go of you completely and turns to look at Frisk.

“uh, kid, look. i don't know what this little whelp said or did to you to make you think they're a good person, but they're not. they're a murderous little freak who has experience in manipulating humans to do bad things.”

“They're different now! They were really upset and lonely when I was going through the underground and you're right that they tried to get me to do bad things but they're better now. They have friends now, and a family that cares about them too.”

You're still in a lot of pain but Frisk's words make you feel even worse on top of that. You had a family and a friend before your plan too and you screwed it all up. Maybe Sans is right, you still don't like humans, what happens if something really bad happens and you try to get back at them.

“frisk, listen. i like you. you're a pretty neat kid and you made my brother happy. this one's nothing like you. i don't know why this timeline's gone on longer than usual but i'm not waiting around for it to end, so i'm making sure it doesn't.”

Sans turns back to you and you can see your SOUL emerge again, bracing yourself to be thrown around once more.

“If...If you kill Chara, I'm going to load again.”

Sans turns away again, allowing you to rest more and try to ease the pain.

Frisk has their arm outstretched, the word LOAD in bright yellow capital letters appearing in front of them. “It'll only go back to last week, but I'm not going to let you kill my friend.”

“frisk, please. they've been doing this for who knows how long and i don't think they're going to stop. they load and reset, repeating anything and everything when they get bored.”

Asriel's the one who speaks up this time, though a bit timidly. “That's...that's not true. A lot of those were me. I couldn't stand not being able to feel anything so I just kept going through the same thing over and over again, hoping I could feel something. Even after Frisk fell and I couldn't do that anymore, I wanted to. Frisk would leave and then I could have my fun again...”

“Chara did some bad things, some really bad things, but so did I. Neither of us were really ourselves, we really just wanted to be with each other and our parents again...or at least I did. You probably hated me for not trusting in you, Chara.”

You slowly bring yourself up, keeping an eye on Sans in case he tries to attack you again. 

“I did hate you, As. I hated you for a really long time. I thought I had found something I could finally be useful for but then you took it away. I didn't realize why you were in the right until recently...until Frisk.”

Sans is looking between you and Frisk, still holding their hand over the LOAD button. He settles on you and, to your somewhat surprise, he isn't using his 'intimidation' face.

“i don't trust you kid. i'd like to believe frisk and the prince on you but in my experience i just don't think that's feasible.”

You stare at him for a few seconds, a bit in disbelief. “Was that a fucking pun?”

“gee kid nothing gets past you. maybe my jokes aren't really up to your level.”

You look behind him to see Asriel is confused, but Frisk let out a small giggle at the joke.

“They'd be a lot funnier if you weren't just tossing me around the room a few minutes ago.”

“well that's in the past now, right? i may still have a bone to pick with you but for right now i'll leave it be.”

“Frisk can you get me some of Alphys' noodles or something. His shitty bone puns might kill me in the state I'm in.”

“tough crowd. tibia honest i think they're pretty humerus. papyrus might disagree though, his funny bone isn't really attuned to my jokes.”

You groan, both in anguish and in physical pain. Frisk brings you a packet of noodles and goes to get you a bowl but you take the packet from them and open it, biting off a hunk of the un-cooked noodles.

All 3 of the people in the room stare at you but you pay them no mind and take another bite out of the brick, sprinkling some of the flavor packet on it as you go.

Your clothes still have some blood on them and a tear but after finishing the noodle you feel much better, slumping down again on the wall you were being shot up against until recently.

Frisk had brought you some water and Asriel handed you the remainder of the chocolate bar you had been eating. As you slowly finish it off they both stand near you, as if you're still in danger.

“Thank you, Frisk. Az too. I don't even really blame him for what he did. I've done awful things and I haven't really done anything to show that I wouldn't do them again.”

They both get on the floor and hug you. “That's because he doesn't know you. Asriel knows you, and I know you, and we both know that you are better than you were.”

Exhausted, you fall asleep in the embrace of your two siblings, and they follow shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> Original writing date: March 11, 2016


End file.
